fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby Tennis
Version 1.1 Kirby Tennis '''is the first Kirby Tennis game! It uses amiibo, and even has characters from other series! Characters Unlockable Characters Other Characters Amiibo Uses amiibo unlock new rivals in the mode "Amiibo Challenge". Defeating them unlocks the character or adds them to the shop. This is the only use of amiibos currently. Courts Modes Dreamland Championships '''Go against foes in different cups to unlock new characters. There is 6 cups. (Doesn't include DLC courts) #'''Star Cup: CPU Novice #Paintbrush Cup: CPU Intermediate #Heart Cup: CPU Intermediate (Less chance shots) #Nova Cup: CPU Expert #Crown Cup: CPU Expert (Less chance shots) #Master Cup: CPU Pro amiibo Challenge '''Fight your amiibo to get their character in-game! Compatible amiibo ahead. *Toad (Super Mario Bros.) *Mario (Super Mario Bros. , Super Smash Bros.) *Rosalina (Super Smash Bros.) *Link (Super Smash Bros.) with Toon or Normal! *Zelda (Super Smash Bros.) *Ganondorf (Super Smash Bros.) *Yoshi (Super Mario Bros. , Super Smash Bros.) amiibos have skill points, they get more when you defeat them and they get stronger. The max points is equivalent to the Pro CPU. Boss Mode Go and fight bosses by using chance shots and normal shots! The boss gets points if he hits you. Here are the bosses. Endless Rally Mode Hit the ball back again and again, and again, and again, and again, until you miss! Recommended character type is Tricky! Chance Shots Red Hammer Shot ' '''Red Hammer shots are red circles that appear on the ground. If you stand on one and press the A button on the gamepad, you will get a powerful red shot, that can knock foes back with its power. Blue Cutter Shot Blue Cutter shots are blue circles that appear on the ground. If you stand on one and press the B button on the gamepad, you will get a powerful blue shot that goes in a path shaped like a boomerang. Yellow Needle Shot Yellow Needle shots are yellow circles that appear on the ground. If you stand on one and press the A to B button on the gamepad, you will get a skyhigh shot that goes upwards and then down. White Tornado Shot White Tornado shots are white circles that appear on the ground. If you stand on one and press the B to A button on the gamepad, you will get a skyhigh shot that goes upwards and then down. Purple Star Shot Purple Needle shots are purple circles that appear on the ground. If you stand on one and press the Y button on the gamepad, you will get an ultra-powerful shot, travelling very fast and knocking back foes as they try to hit it back. DLC Content Special Courts: 4.99$ / funds ''All for now! ~ WaddleInc. '' SuperMarioamiibo - Mario.png|''Mario amiibo''|link=Amiibo SuperMarioamiibo - Toad.png|''Toad amiibo''|link=Amiibo rosalinamiibo.png|''Rosalina amiibo''|link=Amiibo How do you like the game so far? It's awesome! Quite cool! It's ok at the moment. I don't like it. '''Waddle Announcement: Kirby Tennis is coming to the Waddle Omega soon!' Category:Tennis Games Category:Sports Games Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:WaddleInc.